EDI signs off
by Emma Reade
Summary: Alternate take on that final mission where EDI expresses her true feelings about life and death to Commander Shepard.


**EDI Signs Off**

 **AN: Finally getting back to writing fanfics. I have a fanfic which hasn't been updated in what feels like a year (maybe even more) so I've got to get on it but wanted to write this quick AU short to get back into the swing of things. Any and all feedback is appreciated.**

Shepard ran as fast as she could towards the reaper beam. Garrus and EDI were with her and as they pedaled their feet faster and faster down the hill they could see fellow soldiers being disintegrated right beside them.

"Keep moving" yelled Shepard with authority. Glancing back to make sure Garrus; the love of her life was still alive. EDI's bionic legs helped her to move faster and it looked like she was going to beat them all to the beam when suddenly a reaper blast hit right near her sending the silver shelled ally right into a wall.

"Crap!" moaned Garrus as he picked up his pace only for a piece of debris to shoot out and knock him down. Shepard had to stop, she couldn't leave him behind. "You have to go, I'll be fine! GO" coughed Garrus as he picked himself up and was tended to by James Vega coming to grab him.

"Garrus, stay alive! I love you" shouted Shepard as she sprinted towards the carnage. Garrus bellowed back at her proclaiming his mutual love for her. Shepard fought back tears; there was no way she was coming back from this. She could feel it.

As she approached the beam a laser shot out blowing her back and knocking her out momentarily. As she came two she could see soldiers and hammer forces falling to the wayside. Some burning alive, she grimaced but didn't dare close her eyes. She needed to be alert. She spat blood onto the concrete ground and wobbled to her feet. Blindly shooting at husks and marauders who tried to stand in her way.

The red headed warrior took a few pensive steps forward and then heard a familiar and metallic voice calling out to her. "Shepard" she cried out. Shepard twisted her head around to see EDI laying a mangled mess on the ground. All but destroyed by the reaper canon. Shepard didn't have much time but she could tell EDI was in distress and had to help her. She wouldn't even have gotten this far if not for her. Taking cover Shepard moved closer to her squad mate.

"EDI, can you stand?" She could see the robotic skeleton trying to move, but it was no use. EDI stared up at her leader and then took a moment and gave an expression Shepard had not seen before.

"I lied" said EDI with a hint of despair in her voice.

"What do you mean you lied? About what?"

"Earlier, when you asked me if I was afraid. I lied. I am, I am afraid."

Shepard didn't know how to respond. What was she to say to this, was it possible for virtual intelligence to feel fear? She knew EDI could choose to be deceptive, persuade and even mislead but fear felt like a distinctly human emotion. One she had flirted the line with, but never had crossed.

"I lied. I'm so afraid. What is Legion is wrong, what if I don't have a soul? I will die here and go nowhere. It will just go dark." EDI's voice box was either getting scrambled or Shepard detected something akin to getting choked up. Perhaps it was a combination of the two.

"It's going to be okay EDI, Garrus and I have already decided when we all leave this galaxy we're gonna meet at the bar. That invitation extends to you." Shepard tried to smile but she could hear the beam pulsating behind her and she knew she needed to go. Her cover would be blown soon enough.

"Only souls get to go to heaven Shepard I am just a program."

"Not the way I see it."

"I want to see Jeff again Shepard. I want him to tell me everything will be alright."

"You will EDI, just hold on!"

"My systems are below 15% functionality. I will reroute myself through the ship, but I can feel myself shutting down."

"You're going to be fine, I need you to take care of Joker if I don't come back."

"Jeff is the one who unshackled my AI, it was he who took care of me….I am…I am…"

"EDI…you were the best soldier I could ask for."

"Thank you commander….logging you out."

And with that the lights dimmed and EDI faded off into the great unknown. Shepard picked herself up and headed towards the citadel and the ominous beam. She wasn't sure if EDI truly did have a soul or if it was just one elaborate program. But she did know that EDI had taught her more about humanity than any human could.


End file.
